1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of luminophors of a lighting device are still exposed to the outside when the luminophors are in a turned off state. As a result, the luminophors may be easily destroyed.
Therefore, what is needed is a lighting device which can hide the luminophors, when the luminophors are in a turned off state.